Counting Down
by peachringsandbananas
Summary: It's only a matter of time before Peter meets the love of his life- Three weeks, 1 day, 5 hours, 6 minutes, and 43 seconds, to be exact- and he can't wait to see who that clock stops for. (Saw a post on tumblr about what would happen if people had clocks on their wrist that counted the time until they meet the love of their life, so that's what this is. Spideypool.)


Peter glanced down at his wrist watching the seconds of the countdown tick away in time with his heartbeat. Only a few more weeks. Three weeks and he would meet the one he loved. Not that he was into that mushy stuff, but he was eager to see if whoever he was going to be matched with would be at least a little intelligent.

He had been so sure that Gwen would be the one that clock stopped for, but when they finally talked for the first time, it was far too early. She still had years left, and he had months. There was no chance. But now, it was finally time. He knew she was going to be amazing. His perfect match. They couldn't be anything else, the alarms would never lie.

The last few weeks went by slowly as ever, and he found himself watching the seconds count down more and more often. Somewhere out there, so was she. He could just imagine it now, her biting her lips and glancing down at her wrist, trying desperately to focus on school work, but not being able to get her mind off the unnamed suitor. He could only hope it was something like that.

As soon as it got to the last couple days, he prepared. Cleaned his room, hid his costume, groomed himself- to some extent, tidied up the house… everything to make a great impression on her. He would easily win her over, of course. Smiling warmly as he heard her own timer buzzing from across a crowded street. They would run over to each other, smiles wide, knowing that it could never have been anyone else.

Twenty minutes left. Only twenty minutes until she came. He couldn't sit still, trying to busy himself with sewing up a few ripped patches on his suit, but of course he could barely focus. The thread shook in his unsteady hands, getting nothing accomplished with the stupid thing.

Before he could turn his attention to another task, he heard a yell outside his window, high pitched and desperate. Ten minutes left. He had time. He couldn't just ignore the screams. Yeah. He would be back in time. Of course.

Before he knew it, the air was rushing past him as he searched the dark streets, scanning alleyways for the culprit. Five minutes left.

"Help!"

Down a back street, a woman cowered in the corner, tears falling down her face and she shied away from a jagged knife being pressed into her stomach. He swooped in, easily knocking over the man and landing on top of him, but the knife escaped his grasp and soon he found it lodged in his side. The woman scurried away, screaming all the while.

He was getting dizzy, the spandex covering his side already drenched in blood, pouring out of him. He fell over, trying to claw out the blade, but it was no use, he could barely lift his hands. "Help!" He croaked, but he doubted anyone could hear him. One minute left.

His vision was fading, the dark seeming to envelope him. He would never meet her. Suddenly, her clock would flicker off. She would never know what happened to the poor boy she never met. She never would meet.

Thirty seconds left.

"Did someone call?"

The clock ticked off, a buzz ringing through him.

"Oh shit, what happened!"

A masked man hurried to his side, a deep frown showing through the thick red fabric. He spotted the wound, letting out a quiet gasp of surprise.

"Spider-man: weakness revealed- small knives."

The man muttered to himself- no humor left in his voice- peeling off a glove and pressing it to his side, attempting in vain to stop the blood from rushing out. Peter watched his wrist come into view, small numbers displaying "0 days- 0 hours- 0 min- 0 sec" blinking across it.

"You…" He started to talk, but his words caught in his throat.

"Wade Wilson." Wade tugged his mask off, pressing it over the blood soaked glove to reinforce his barrier. He barely smiled, eyes flickering with worry.

"You okay, Spidey?"

He didn't answer, instead attempting to reach up and pull his mask off, but his hands refused to budge completely this time.

"Here." The blonde tugged at his mask, pulling it off and grinning. "Not bad."

The remnants of a laugh shook through Peter, sending a sharp pain to his side.

"Come on." Wade stood up, picking him up and cradling him in his arms easily. "Let's go get this fixed."

It was true, what he always thought. It never could have been anyone else.

"Wade?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it was you."


End file.
